Kingdom Hearts: The Tournament
by reix
Summary: An unknown being has decided to enter the world. He is curious about the worlds and wants his questions answered. For his amusement and also to answer his questions he gathers everyone from across time to participate in a tournament. See how it plays out.


**Prologue**

He stood on a flat, rocky platform that floated through the darkness. He had always taken a passive part in the ways of the worlds. He merely made things run smoothly, regardless of the consequences. He never influenced the actions of the lower beings. He did need entertainment after all… One day however, he saw people on a beach. It sparked something in him. He needed to know what the world was like. He needed to know what the lower beings were like. It would be relatively simple to satisfy his curiousity.

**Chapter 1**

Sora woke to the sound of Riku's voice. Riku was also violently shaking him.

"Sora! Wake up already!"

"I'm up… I'm up…" Sora said, still groggy.

"Would you take a look around," Riku said exasperated.

Sora finally opened his eyes and then shot awake. He was't in his house anymore. He definitely wasn't. They were in a circular room with a metal floor and metal walls. There was no apparent way out.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"I hope you don't really expect an answer."

"Where's Kairi?"

"Again, I repeat what I just said."

A voice then boomed in the room, bouncing off the metal surfaces.

"Ah, good. You're both awake now. Step through the exit into the main part of the facility if you would."

A wall then slid into the ground revealing an exit. Sora and Riku cautiously stepped through, ready to fight. The wall slid back into place behind them. The pair could hear voices up ahead. They rounded a corner and came out upon a crowd of people. It was a huge room. It was basically a duplicate of the room Sora and Riku were just in. It was just larger. There was a screen up on one wall though.

"Aren't they supposed to be dead?"Sora asked, pointing at a group of hooded people.

"Yeah, they should be," Riku replied.

Organization 13 were in one part of the room keeping to themselves. They all had their hoods up so it was impossible to tell who was who. Well, except for Roxas and Zexion. They were shorter than everyone else after all. There was also a fourteenth person, but neither Sora or Riku knew who that would be. Roxas made a move to go over to Sora and Riku, but another person, probably Axel, grabbed Roxas's shoulder. Roxas turned away from Sora and Riku.

Sora then saw Leon (I'm just going to use KH's name for him) and the others. Sora ran over to them.

"Hey Leon. Do you know what's going on here?" Sora asked him.

"No one does. It's good to see ya though," Yuffie answered instead.

"Hmm, have you seen Mickey anywhere?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, we have actually. He was with us, but then he jumped like he had seen a ghost. He went rushing off somewhere. Donald and Goofy went with also," Yuffie explained.

A gong then reverberated throughout the room. All conversations then ceased. An opening appeared in the floor and a platform rose through it. It stopped once it was 10 feet above the floor. Everyone was forced to crane their necks to look up at it. There was man standing atop the platform. He was dressed in an all black suit with a white tie. He wore dark sunglasses to complete the outfit. His hair was also black. He was unusually tall.

"Greetings one and all to the Tournament of Time! Some of you may be wondering where you and how some of the people you see before you are here. This place is beyond your dimension and any form of time. Anyone from anywhere can be here. I am allowed to answer 3 questions. Choose them wisely," the man said.

"Who are you?" a voice that was Mickey's rang out.

"I am The Servant. I work for my master in completing the various tasks he wants done. I used to be one of you lower beings, but I was elevated."

"Lower beings? I'll-"Larxene burst out. Marluxia stopped her before she could do anything rash.

The Servant ignored Larxene's outburst and awaited the next question.

"Why are we here?" Leon called out.

"My master wanted some questions of his answered. So he had me gather you all together. You will all partake in a tournament. Then my master will have his questions answered. He may even decided to do something afterwards."

"What are we doing in the tournament?" Sora said, asking the last question.

"That will be explained in the rules. I will allow that not to count as the last question," The Servant replied.

"Who is your master?" Xemnas asked.

The Servant hesitated, and then responded.

"My master forbids me from answering that question."

There were grunts of indignation, but no real complaints at the response.

"The tournament consists of three rounds. They will be followed by the Semi-Finals, and the Finals. There are 32 contestants. It will be normal fight, but the rules will be changed up somewhat for various matches. The losers of Round 1 will die. The losers of Round 2 will have to serve my master. You will be returned to your worlds when your service is done. If you were dead you will stay dead when you return. The losers of Round 3 will be transported back to their worlds. If you were dead, you will still stay dead. The final four will then move on to another arena. The losers of the Semi-Finals will be returned to their worlds. If you were dead, you will be restored to life. The Finalists will be moved to the Floating Stones. The loser of the finals will be granted one wish. The winner will meet my master. That is all. Look at the screen for your match-ups. The matches begin immediately."

With that, the platform slid back into the ground. Everyone watched it descend. The floor soon closed back up. The screen then turned on with a chime. Everyone then turned to look at it.

**Note:** All matches were randomly generated.

_**Round 1  
><strong>_**Match 1: **Mickey vs. Axel  
><strong>Match 2: <strong>Master Xehanort vs. Cloud Strife  
><strong>Match 3: <strong>Roxas vs. Zack  
><strong>Match 4: <strong>Vanitas vs. Riku  
><strong>Match 5: <strong>Master Eraqus vs. Goofy  
><strong>Match 6: <strong>Vexen vs. Ansem  
><strong>Match 7: <strong>Larxene vs. Marluxia  
><strong>Match 8: <strong>Zexion vs. Terra  
><strong>Match 9: <strong>Xigbar vs. Tifa  
><strong>Match 10: <strong>Lexaeus vs. Luxord  
><strong>Match 11: <strong>Xion vs. Donald  
><strong>Match 12: <strong>Aqua vs. Demyx  
><strong>Match 13: <strong>Xemnas vs. Yuffie  
><strong>Match: 14: <strong>Ventus vs. Xaldin  
><strong>Match 15: <strong>Saix vs. Sephiroth  
><strong>Match 16: <strong>Sora vs. Leon

"What? Zack's here?" Cloud asked, utterly surprised.

"I get to wipe that smirk off that jerk's facem" Tifa said with satisfaction.

"You have got to be kidding me," Yuffie said, crushed.

"No, this can't be happening," Sora and Leon said at the same time.

Sora and Leon looked at each, and tried to think of a way out.


End file.
